


an en-gay-gment

by tytheace



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Gar is forever and always trans, Hiking, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tytheace/pseuds/tytheace
Summary: Garroth has been waiting for this moment.





	an en-gay-gment

**Author's Note:**

> @ whoever named my zine piece this; mwah  
> HELLO! THIS IS MY APHMAU ZINE SUBMISSION!  
> What's the aphmau zine? A lovely zine featuring many talented artists and writers!  
> Please go and support the zine on tumblr, @aphmauzine, and on instagram @aphmau.zine  
> go download it and spread it around!!!!!!!!

Come on, Garroth.

He bit his lip as he stared into the mirror, fixing his hair for the tenth time in the past five minutes. He was stalling for time. I mean, why wouldn’t he? It’s not like this would be one of the most important days in his life, and also the most stressful. Geez, nearly as stressful as the time he came out as-

“Garroth?” He jumped slightly as a knock hit the door, it opening seconds later. He glanced back and smiled sheepishly as his brother held the door open, Zane rolling his eyes. “Garroth, come on.” Zane walked forward and let the door shut behind him. “You can’t seriously be freaked over this, you know he’s going to say yes.” Only Zane and Laurance knew about his plans. Well, Garroth thinks Aphmau might have a clue as well. What can he say, Zane is weak for her and can’t keep secrets from his best ‘friend.’ “I.. He could say no! What if, he’s not ready?” “Garroth, it’s been four years.”

Started dating right after A-Con, and haven’t stopped since. Sure, they’ve had some bumps, but they always got through it. Together, as cheesy as that sounds. Today, however, Garroth let his anxiety get the best of him. “What if he changes his mind about me? About us? What if he doesn’t want to marry someone like me?” Zane knew Garroth was just stressed. Hell, anyone would be stressed popping the big question. Especially in front of others. Granted, it’ll just be in front of their friends, and Garroth has thought about what to do if he’s rejected. Take it kindly, say he still loves him, and secretly go home and cry. 

“He won’t, why would he now? This is just your anxiety and stress getting to you,” Zane walked over to him as Garroth turned to fully face him. “Aaron loves you, this you know.” He cracked a rare smile from underneath his mask. “I think it’s about time for you to be a Lycan.” Garroth smiled widely as he flung his arms around his smaller brother, Zane grunting slightly at the impact. “Oh, baby brother!” “Okay, okay! God, let’s just hurry up and leave.” Garroth nodded and Zane moved away, chuckling to himself as he walked out of the bathroom. This would be a day they’d never forget.

“Hike day!” Katelyn eagerly said to the group as she walked down the trail, Aaron chuckling as Aphmau groaned loudly. “Kaatelyn, why did you pick this trail?” She complained as she tightened her ponytail, Katelyn rolling her eyes. “Actually, edgelord suggested it. Guess someone is tired of being out of shape,” She glanced back at Zane, Aphmau just whacking Zane in the shoulder. “We never do anything as a group.” Zane simply said and Travis said it was a good idea, and it was a gorgeous day. “I guess.. How long is this trail?” She asked and Zane replied, saying about forty minutes. When Aphmau complained more, Katelyn said that was nothing for a hiking trail.

“I, for one, am very excited.” Aaron chimed in as his ears twitched, gripping more tightly onto Garroth’s hand. Garroth stared at their intertwined hands, blushing a bit. “I haven’t been hiking in ages..” He mumbled and Aaron glanced at him, smiling widely. “When was the last time you went hiking?” He asked and Laurance laughed, moving closer to them. “Gar and I went hiking during college,” Garroth cringed as the memory came back to them, Katelyn asking if that was really the last time they went hiking. “It was! And someone nearly died via binder and sweating that day.” 

“In my defense, I was a dumbass who hadn’t gotten top surgery and refused to not wear the binder.” Garroth pointed out and Laurance laughed, saying Garroth scared him half to death. “And it’s why we never went on another hike.” Laurance teased and Garroth rolled his eyes, saying Laurance was just lazy. “What? No!” Laurance gasped and Garroth looked away from him, failing to conceal some of his laughter. “I may not exercise super often, but I’m not lazy!” Garroth felt Aaron squeeze his hand, and he glanced at them intertwined. “You can always exercise with us, Laurance?” Aaron suggested, but the look on Laurance’s face was enough. “Dear god, no. If I hated myself even more, I’d exercise with Katelyn.” Travis shuddered slightly, saying she was an intense coach. “Alright, alright. Let’s just start the hike or we’re never going to finish it!” Katelyn said as she began to lead the group up, earning another groan from Aphmau.

They had a steady formation, really. Katelyn led the group, with Aphmau and Zane behind her. Following them, was Garroth and Aaron. Hands intertwined, even on such a hot day. The back was mostly a cluster, featuring Travis and Lucinda flirting, Dante and KC chatting about different flowers they saw, and Laurance eyeing up Garroth. Laurance was curious as to when he would ask. Surely at the top of the mountain? A gorgeous view, and surrounded by his loved ones. “I’m gonna die.” Aphmau whined and Zane rolled his eyes, telling her to shut up. “Even I wore a short sleeved shirt for this. If anyone’s gonna die from heat, it’s me.” Zane pointed to his mask with both hands and Aphmau gave him a cute pout, not replying. “This is a great idea! Man, we should do this more often!” Aaron happily said and Katelyn chuckled, saying there was still around twenty minutes left of the hike. Only twenty more minutes, until it was time. 

They got there faster than he thought.

Garroth took a drink from his water as he stared off the mountain, the view being gorgeous. He glanced at Aaron and bit his lip, feeling his cheeks burn up. “Fuck, finally!” Dante gasped as he sat down on a rock, huffing to himself. “You guys are so lazy..” Katelyn sighed as she drank from her water bottle, wiping her lips as she finished. Garroth glanced at Aaron, his heart was racing. He reached down and grabbed onto Aaron’s hand, which was sweaty. Gross, yet romantic. 

“Yeah, babe?” Aaron hummed as he glanced at his slightly shorter boyfriend, Garroth turning red. Laurance noticed this and eagerly took out his phone, pretending to be playing on it. As he opened the camera app and hit record, Garroth took a deep breath. “Aaron.. You know I.. love you, right?” Garroth nervously said and Aaron laughed a bit, saying he knew that. “We’ve been dating for years, after all.” Aaron added in, and Garroth felt like he was going to faint. Everyone was quiet before he spoke, so the attention was now on them. “I-I know it was ‘Zane’s idea to go on a hike,’ but really.. It was a collaborative effort, between the two of us and Laurance,” Garroth glanced to the side, and Laurance threw up an okay sign. 

“I know you love hikes..” Garroth laughed shyly and Aaron beamed, saying that was a sweet surprise. Here we go. “Aaron, we’ve known each other for so long. I-I know we weren’t that close in high school or college.. But I wish we were sometimes..” He could feel the panic rising. “You’ve honestly changed my life for the better. I know our families are intertwined, and I know that can be stressful for both of us.. But you’re an angel, Aaron Lycan.” Aaron stared at him with wide eyes, clearly not expecting this proposal of love. Laurance was about two seconds away from crying, covering his mouth so his happy sobs couldn’t be heard over his proposal.

“It's been years, and I’ve never stopped loving you. I will always love you.. So, I just have to ask..” His hand was reaching into his pocket, he gripped the box. He pulled it out swiftly as he kneeled down, opening it gently. “Do you like the last name Lycan, or Ro’Meave better?” Aaron had moved his hands over his mouth, the tears starting to come down. The ring had a dark black band, with a simple red gem in the middle. “I.. Oh my Irene, yes!” Aaron moved downwards and Garroth squeaked as Aaron tackled him, causing the two of them to fall backwards. As well as the ring box to fall onto the dirt. “I-I didn’t even say it properly yet!” Garroth complained and Aaron just cupped his face, smashing his lips against Garroth’s. 

“Oh my Irene..” Zane sighed and Aaron laughed into the kiss, sitting up and moving off of his boyfriend. Well, fiancé. Garroth grabbed the box off the ground and Aaron smiled widely, moving his hand over to meet his. Garroth pulled out the ring and slid it onto his finger, exhaling happily as it fit perfectly. “It’s beautiful..” He whispered as he stared, and then looked into Garroth’s eyes. “Aaron Ro’Meave.. Garroth Lycan.. They both sound good..” He whispered once more and Garroth smiled widely, saying they’d just have to figure it out.


End file.
